kiss
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: for years Kaoru has tried to prevent another women from taking him away from his brother, but when the effort finally ceases then what will he do when Hikaru has finally had enough intruders?


A/N: Hm

**A/N: Hm. Another Hitachiin fic so soon? Oh, I bet you guys are getting tired of me, ne? Ah well, this one's more innocent than the last so… there. I'm bored (actually I have TONS of hw) so I wanna write something. **

**Enjoy**

**Warning:**

**YAOI, est. IF YOU HATE THIS KIND OF STUFF LEAVE NOW OR I'LL FOREVER LAUGH AT THE IDIOT WHO FLAMED ME! **

**Kiss**

_I remembered my first kiss. It was back in third grade and some chick went up and kissed me. Apparently she had a crush on me and decided to show her affection that day. Hikaru was pissed though. He had never been so mad at me. (Not that I've really done anything to make him made before.) He wouldn't talk to me for a while and the whole time I kept apologizing. I had never felt so alone and neither did Hikaru. I promised him that, that'd never happen again. Even if I'd have to hit the girl who tried to do that again. _

_I promised him and for 16 years I've kept my promise. Why did it have to end today? _

…

It seemed like every other day. Their same routine of talking amongst themselves in unison, the same fangirls squealing and begging them to put on a show, their same reply… They weren't really fond of being told what to do, especially outside of the host club. They couldn't help but be seen as drop dead gorgeous because, well, that's how they looked all the time. But the chants continued to increase and soon Hikaru felt extremely annoyed by it. Kaoru laughed, knowing that Hikaru wouldn't give into them so easily. He thought he could rest easily until his twin hoisted him up by the waist and cupped his chin with his other. Their eyes locked and for a moment it seemed like time stood still. "Kaoru…" The older purred.

"H-Hikaru…" He responded, staring at a reflection of his own fair irises.

He suddenly heard squeals and cheers from around him and then he understood again that they were still surrounded by these annoying girls. Seeing sparkles and glitter seemed to seep out of the girl's imaginations like they were extremely hoping that this was some kind of amazing romance novel.

Kaoru looked back up at his brother and saw that he was smiling goofily at him, "Come on Kaoru!"

"Wha-Where are we going?" As the bell rang, answering his question, the older took his brother's hand and guided him to the Music room where they often discussed their host club activities. Hikaru shut the door and trapped his brother between his open arms, "Oniichan!"

He blushed slightly as he felt his brother's lips on his neck, "You were _very _believable today, Otouto."

The younger hated it when he turned red around him. He was supposed to be used to it by now. Ever since that day Hikaru had always stolen a kiss from him at least once a day. From little pecks to full smothering when they grew older. The older Hitachiin breathed down his chest, running his fingers down his sensitive body. Kaoru was just about to give into the usual routine of saying smart remarks until his head snapped up, "We forgot-bags!"

"We did, huh?" He let out a breath and stood up straighter, "I'll be right back and we can go home together."

"Sure." He nodded as he watched his brother leave. He sighed once he did, putting a hand to the area on his chest he just touched. _The same routine… When did he start touching him? _The brunette shrugged and fixed up his out of place uniform. When he heard the door open he was almost going to ask how in the world his brother got back so fast. But when his head turned his didn't see a reflection, but a girl staring at him at the doorway. _What does she want? An autograph? What? _"Um, yes?" He tried to sound caring.

"O-oh, um…" She blushed, trying to hide herself behind the door but knew she shouldn't. "I just um… came to-," The curly haired girl ran over to him and presented him with a white envelope with amazingly neat handwriting and a red heart at the side. "Givethist-toyou!!" She slurred, her eyes shut tightly.

_Another one… _He wasn't surprise. He and his brother were used to these of course. But they really haven't received any love letters in a while considering all the fangirls were just fine with the two Hitachiin twins to be together. "Oh." He took it, "Thank you." A few seconds past and the girl refused to leave. _Um… what's she want? _

…

Hikaru ran down the hall quickly, two school bags banging against his leg. He was determined to meet up with his brother again; to go home so all the fear of another girl coming on to him were vanished. At home they were safe, his sanctuary. But all of this shattered as he opened the door to the music room to see girl trying to make the moves on him. He was moving back at the same pace she was moving forward. The boy was relieved in the fact that he knew that Kaoru wasn't giving his affection back to her, but it still seemed like the world crumbled when he saw that girl. The younger Hitachiin put his hand to her mouth quickly, "D-don't!" He heard the door bump against the wall and stared in horror at the sight of his broken brother leaning against the door frame, "Hikaru!"

Said twin stood up from the wall lazily and started out the door, "Come on. The limo's waiting." The brunette stared at the empty doorway before giving the girl a weak glare before running after him.

…

Kaoru felt awkward in there room and so did Hikaru. Things were quiet since they left the school. The younger constantly looked up at his brother but the only expression he could see was pain. It seemed like he was battling a war in his head. The boy rubbed his arm nervously, "Hika-"

"You don't have to say anything… Kaoru. I know it wasn't intentional." He replied coldly, not even taking a glance at him.

Kaoru's expression turned angered, "Then why are you **mad **at me!? Why are you ignoring me!?" He stood up and put his face right in Hikaru's. "I don't like you-you not talking to me! You're making it seem like it was my-!"

The older grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him forward furiously, "I'M **NOT **MAD AT YOU!! I'm distressed! When I saw that girl with you it instantly reminded me of that day back in elementary school!" When his brother's expression turned from frustration to serious pain, Kaoru stared at him in horror. "When will I know the day you'll _finally _leave _me_!? It could have been today! I could have lost you _today_…"

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru wrapped his arms around him, letting him bury his head in his chest, "I'm sorry. I wish this never happened." He looked down, but his brother refused to look him in the face, "Hikaru?" The younger took his teary face, making him stare him right in his tired eyes, "I was trying my hardest these past years… so you wouldn't feel this way now. That's why I've been kissing you all these years… and how I let you do the same to me. You meant them right? There was _never _a moment when I didn't feel like I was yours." He exhaled deeply, resting his head on the other's forehead. Hikaru's expressed changed to every word his brother said.

"Kaoru…" He replied, "But how can I be sure… be sure that everyone else knows that you're _mine_!?" His hand wondered down to the younger's exposed skin and he knew right then how he could. He was always touching it, his brother's skin which never seemed to have a scratch on it. It was perfect, it was the only perfect surface he's touched besides his own. It was _his _and no one would take it away… Hikaru ran a hand along it, pulling his shirt down a little to expose his bare shoulder and chest. "Kaoru…" He hadn't meant to purred, it turned out that way. The boy brushed his lips against it softly, starting down at his chest than up to his shoulder. He was especially fond of this part, staying here the longest.

Kaoru stared across the room expressionless. He was tired, worrying always wore him out. He flinched suddenly at the sting on his shoulder, "H-Hikaru…" He let his own hand wonder under his older brother's shirt as he looked down, "Are you… satisfied yet?"

Hikaru kissed his wounded skin before moving up to his brother's lips, "Not even close." He sighed into the kiss they gave each other, the contact feeling rushed as they paced it faster. The older forced his mouth open, smothering his brother with a huge kiss he could barely breathe during. He felt relieved when he moved down to his neck, letting a hand run down his body, playing with the fabric that separated them from being completely together.

The younger Hitachiin felt completely calm to this, he had wanted this. He wasn't surprised at the sudden outburst of touches and marks, but when he suddenly felt a hand push him down onto the bed he gasped. The sight of his reflection so close to him, his eyes still filled with painful confusion, made his breath still. His brother's hand wondered around his body and it didn't seem like he was paying any particular attention to where he was touching. Kaoru twitched every time he was touched in an area never touched by human hands in 16 years. Before he was aware of it lips were wondering down his chest, heading down to his lower stomach. He turned pink. Was getting marked this way alright? All this made him happy, to be able to be seen as someone Hikaru really wanted. That he was someone he never wanted to let go. The possessiveness didn't bother him. But then…

_Why is my vision turning blurry? _

_Why doesn't my voice want to come out? _

_Why does my head feel hot? _

_Why don't I seem happier…? _

_Why doesn't __**anyone **__seem happier? _

Kaoru sniffed, covering his teary eyes with his hands, "Hikaru… sorry… I-mm, so sorry…" _Not right now… I don't want to be touched that way right now… Not when nothing feels right… _

He felt the touching stop, a hand cupping his red tented cheek, "Kaoru… I'm sorry. I didn't…" The younger twin uncovered his eyes just as his equal model hid his face in his exposed chest. It was hot there, tears flowing down his skin, feeling them tickle as they ran down the sides.

Kaoru had to stop then. He refused to shed another tear at that moment. He wrapped his arms around him, wishing he could whisper this in his ear. _I'm sorry Hikaru, but not yet. I love you, love you more than anything, __**anyone**__. No one would ever erase these feelings. Even when you find someone you find more special than me. I'll still love you the best. _He took one hand and rested it on the bruise on his shoulder. _Past the possessiveness… I'm still yours Hikaru… Oniichan._

_I love you… _

**Well that's it. Not a rated M this time. I was bored… or something. I have no idea what possessed me to write this. I wanted to write something with some sort of tragedy I guess. Anyway, that's all I can think of to say other than thanks for reading and REVIEW. This is a pitiful one so… yeah. A random fic I just wrote out.**

**I was listening to Tokio Hotel while I was writing this :3**


End file.
